


Draco Malfoy不会死

by JoanneM104



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneM104/pseuds/JoanneM104





	Draco Malfoy不会死

Draco Malfoy不会死。  
Harry在三天前发现了这个事实。他亲耳听到女妖哀唱着悼念之歌，看见纯洁被罪恶奸※杀，到处都是猩红色的绝望。  
这只是一次单纯的激情杀人。  
长着尖尖角的小恶魔在他耳边提醒，嘴里喷出一股硫磺味的烈焰。Harry一个激灵，点点头，准备在上庭受审时就这么发言。  
天父聆听着他的呈堂证供，这就是他的审判日。Harry不在乎身败名裂，他恨所有不死的众神，决不允许有谁从他这儿抢走“夺去Draco Malfoy生命”的头衔，要他带着“杀人凶手”的烙印堕入地狱又怎样？  
我杀了Draco Malfoy。  
Harry露出有些扭曲的笑容，世人将铭记，这场撕毁他身披着的所有荣耀的事件。对方了无生气的尸体会连同他一块儿被钉在历史的耻辱柱上，永垂不朽。  
Harry享受着杀死Draco的过程。  
黑色的帘幕缓缓拉开，他先用了昏昏倒地，从背后击晕了Draco，没有任何挣扎。当他意识到自己成功的那一刻他就硬了，内心欢唱着杜撰的福音，快步冲刺摔跪在对方身边。他脱下裤子，飞快撸了一发，边射※精边祈祷时间的流沙停滞，给予他来第二次的机会。  
最虔诚的信徒才有资格见证神迹，而此刻天使落入凡尘，在他面前毫无保留。Draco没有醒，一滩血泊从他脑袋下方往外蔓延。Harry听见了安娜的哀歌，他不知旨意到底为何。  
Draco的面容越来越苍白，近乎透明，Harry硬得更加厉害，唯有空气里缄默的碰撞唤醒了他。临难无慑的无辜灵魂沉沉安睡着，刽子手举起了情欲※锻造的利刃，发光的太阳永远不会用圣光照耀他们，这丧钟为谁而鸣？  
  
杀了他？  
上帝说。  
杀了他。  
班西说。  
杀了他！  
恶魔说。  
  
Harry便杀了他。  
  
用双手？  
上帝问。  
用唇舌。  
班西问。  
用性器！  
恶魔问。  
  
Harry恸哭着，浑身颤抖，却无法停止玷※污※身※下未经情事的身体。一寸寸夺走了Draco的童贞，用最下※流的方式蹂※躏，拔下对方早已无法扇动的翅膀，反复践踏，肮脏的始终只有他一人。  
那血呀，混混沄沄，直到生命被抽空，徒留一副躯壳。  
Draco Malfoy死了。  
Harry Potter绝望地哀嚎，狂奔起来，宣告着结局。  
可当人们赶到的时候，那里什么也没有，只留下甜美的香气。Harry展示着自己的双手，唇舌，性※器。什么也没有，一切都消匿无踪。  
Draco Malfoy不会死。  
Harry想到，布列塔尼的死者之王推着吱吱作响的小车在一旁等待，他用刀刺穿了对方的胸膛，那双闪烁着生命之光的眼里，没有恐惧，是Harry癫狂的面容，和他无处可泄的爱慕。

——————————————————————————  
灵感来源希腊神话死亡女神生下的孪生兄弟，死神和睡神。  
修普诺斯是睡神，一个带翼的神灵，当他敲打魔棒或是扇动翅膀的时候，人就会入睡。  
塔纳托斯是死神，残暴，如铜像般无情，神谱中写到他恨众神不能死亡。  
修普诺斯（Hypnus）是温柔的、对人类友好的神，而塔纳托斯（Thanatos）则是冷酷与残暴的神。神谱中同样描写了他们不会被圣光照耀，因为他们无法在天界与冥界来去自如。  
女妖班西（banshee），布列尼塔的死者之王都是凯尔特人所相信的“死神”。  
Draco拥有永恒的童贞，他的死法也和伪经里的圣母玛利亚一样，尸体消失不见，只留下一阵甜美的香气。安娜的哀歌也是某个福音。

我的脑袋：写个沙雕求爱故事吧，就像每天回家都看到xxx在装死那样。  
我的笔：Draco Malfoy不会死。


End file.
